Nevada
The state of Nevada, in the southwestern United States, is the setting/battlefield of the Madness Combat series. It was first established as the locale in the intro to Madness Combat 2: Redeemer. Krinkels stated that he only used this location because "it sounded cool", however the deserted location was perfect for the plot of the series. Nevada started off as a pristine, albeit completely gray, landscape, pockmarked with hills, cliffs and a few trees. However, as the series progressed, it began to take on an almost apocalyptic aura, especially after the sun was replaced with a red glow. One can only guess at the meaning of this, but it appears to have some connection with the ever increasing color of red in the series, from the blood to the red glasses of most of the characters. Red sometimes symbolizes death, which fits the series perfectly. Madness Combat 1, 2, and 3 Nevada appeared normal in the first three episodes of Madness Combat. The landscape was desolate and barren save for a tree (which appeared during MC1 and MC3) and the buildings in which Hank fought. The sun shone in the sky, illuminating the endless gray desert. However, the sun came to life due to the Improbability Drive and was killed in Madness Combat 3: Avenger, at which point the entire sky turned to darkness. Madness Combat 4 and 5 Nevada was now under a blanket of complete darkness which would prevail for the next two episodes, Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis and Madness Combat 5: Depredation. However, two noticeable changes appeared. In Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis, the moon was seen briefly in the background, suggesting it is night. This persisted in Madness Combat 5: Depredation, but near the end of this episode Hank was seen staring at a glowing red orb on the horizon. This orb could be considered a new sun. Madness Combat 5.5 In Madness Combat 5.5, Nevada looks very similar to how it looked in Madness Combat 5: Depredation, except the sky is a static of black and red. Madness Combat 6, 6.5, 7, 7.5, 8, and 9 In Madness Combat 6: Antipathy, the red orb from the previous episode had begun to light up the entire horizon with an eerie red glow. Then, in Madness Combat 7: Consternation, the glow had expanded to light the entire sky in a red hue. Its importance in the series is, so far, ambiguous. In Madness Combat 8: Inundation, after the Improbability Drive was damaged, the sky cracks and a beam of light breaks through the hole and strikes the building Jesus and the Auditor are in. In Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, a small bit of darkness is seen at the beginning of the episode, because the Portable Improbability Drive was destroyed, then when normality is restored, the darkness continues to be seen and a bit of lightning is also seen. Madness Combat 10 and 11 Lightning strikes appear more often and the sky is more fractured in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation. In Madness Combat 11: Expurgation, before Sanford and Hank were taken to Hell, the sky was both black and red. Category:Locations